Restoration of Hope
by Sabi2
Summary: ON HIATUS (sorry!) Kevin Flynn made two requests of Quorra unbeknownst to Sam. The first he witnessed her accomplish, the second he could only trust in her to succeed. Title and rating may change
1. Chapter 1

**So! Its finally here! The start of a new adventure... no really. Give me your honest opinion (but no flames) if you don't like something give me a reason and a way that it could have been better. (Which all of you who have been following me have always been good at) :) And if you like it, well feel free to say whatever and however much you want! I am nervous about this because this will be my 3rd 'published' attempt at a chaptered story and the first two have been left unfinished, mostly due to lack of feedback which led to lack of motivation. So, hopefully 3rd time is the charm. (And just so you know... this almost didn't get posted in time because I popped the movie into my laptop to check some lines and was so excited to watch my favorite parts again... it was very difficult to pull away and come back here haha!)**

**Chapter One  
><strong>

"_Quorra, there's something I need you to do" Flynn played with the disc in his hand as he looked over at the Iso piloting the light fighter. He made sure to receive a nod of agreement from Quorra before proceeding with his request which she was sure to dislike. "I need you to take my disc and make sure Sam gets to the portal if I don't make it." He saw her mouth open in protest, "Ah. Quorra you must promise me that you will get Sam home and go with him yourself." She closed her mouth and nodded grimly._

"_Why, Master Flynn? We defeated Rinzler and Clu back there, why would you not come with us?" Flynn sighed at her question._

"_Because I know Clu, he is a part of me. We have not seen the last of him yet." he spoke, grief beginning to trickle into his voice. "I have one other request of you, kiddo." He called her by his favorite nickname in an effort to lighten the mood. "And this one I think you will enjoy." He smiled at Quorra as he passed her the disc and she reached behind to place it on her back. "I want you to find something for me, a gift to Sam. It will require some traveling so I don't want you to tell him what it is, just say that I told you to explore the world a little and he will follow. This will help you find your way." Flynn removed one of the beaded bracelets from his wrist and handed it to Quorra. "Keep it safe, this is the only way to find what I have hidden." His eyes twinkled before shifting to the portal ahead as Sam was returned to his original position behind the two of them. Quorra slid the bracelet into a hidden pocket and focused on the task of landing the damaged light fighter._

* * *

><p>Quorra sat curled up in the canvas beach chair on the back deck watching the city revolve around Encom tower, her fingers exploring the bracelet in her hand as she contemplated the day. Sam was at work late again, she hated when he did that although she knew he hated it just as much. Flipping a switch to become the corporate head that the company needed him to be was extremely difficult after leading a life of carefree extreme sports. That day to busy herself while Sam was at work she decided to tidy up the small living space. Sam had been planning to buy a house but Quorra told him she would rather wait for him to finish renovating the stack of shipping containers he called home. She liked the boxy structure and its lack of anything beyond the basic necessities, it made her feel more in touch with the simpler side of the user world that Flynn was always trying to explain to her. While cleaning up her "room" Quorra ran across a bag of possessions which she had forgotten about. The bracelet that fell out onto the table made her breath catch in her throat. <em>Master Flynn's second request! How could I have forgotten!<em> She had been in the user world for a month now, at least that was what Sam told her, she had lost count of the days. "But even so, that is no excuse to forget this mission..." Quorra reprimanded herself before closing her eyes to contemplate Flynn's final request until Sam came home.

She had nodded off at some point and woke to the sound of a motorcycle engine revving as it drove across the bridge followed by the opening of the front garage door as Sam pulled in and parked his modern Ducati. Flynn's was almost finished but he insisted on waiting to ride it until all the restorations were complete.

"Hey there, sorry I'm late." Sam told her as he walked up behind the chair and took a deep breath of the fresh air coming off the bay. "Today was rough, it felt like the never ending stack of e-papers being shoved at me tripled and the time I had to read them all in was cut in half." He looked down at Quorra and noticed the bracelet in her hands.

"That sounds very stressful. Why do you insist on this life if it drains you so?" Quorra asked before Sam could comment about the bracelet. She already knew the answer to her question but she wanted to hear him speak it.

"Because my father would have wanted it and after all these years of hate and disdain for him I feel like I owe the old man. I do it out of respect," he paused, "and love." Quorra nodded, a small smile gracing her lips as she accepted his answer. "What'cha got there?" Sam asked, motioning towards the bracelet in her hands before turning to pull a beer from the fridge.

"Your father's, he gave it to me and told me to 'explore' this world. I had completely forgotten about it until I was cleaning today and found it in my bag." she placed the beads in his outstretched hand before continuing, "but I am still not sure what he meant when he said that this was the key. He had a plan for me to learn about this world, I just need to figure it out." she laughed at herself. "Unimaginably wise... that's what he called us, the Isos. And yet I have been sitting here for hours trying to figure out his puzzle and have not gained the slightest idea how to solve it."

"Oh don't be so hard on yourself Quorra..." Sam trailed off as he inspected the beads. He noticed that there were numbers etched into the beads on one side. "Hey, did you see this? There are numbers here." Sam began running all the beads through his fingers and reading the numbers to himself as Quorra moved in closer to see. Sam heaved a sigh and passed the bracelet back to Quorra. "Well, what do you say we look at it tomorrow and we hit the couch with a nice movie tonight? I'm beat."

Quorra looked at the clock and then back at Sam's face and nodded. "That sounds nice. But I get to pick tonight! You picked last time." she playfully shoved Sam before prancing over to the video shelf. Sam groaned inwardly. Usually he liked the movies she picked out but something in her voice told him she was going to torture him for making her watch such a gory movie last time.

**So... is your interest perked? What did you think? Any ideas where I might have this going? Again, I have it all outlined but writing it will be the difficult part, esp once I start getting around to the bad guy. I was always bad at conflict. As always, suggestions, comments, constructive criticism and declarations of admiration are all appreciated! Chapter two is in the works but I need your help to complete it!**

**Hope everyone has an awesome Labor Day weekend!**

**Sabi2~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Whoopsies... forgot my disclaimer for the last chapter. Alas, I don't own anything related to Tron, Sam, Quorra, Flynn, or the Grid... or Center City... cause if I did I would be out doing other things instead of working 7-4 five days a week haha.**

**So if you are new to this story I just wanted to say that it sort of picks up where I left off with my stories in the Sam and Quorra Collection, but you don't have to have read those to read this... but if you are wondering why their relationship has already progressed a little thats why.**

**Also something I didn't mention in the last chapter, this story is based pretty much solely on Legacy... I admit when it came out on DVD I was cheap and bought the lowest package so I havent seen all the cool extra stuff (now I am regretting that decision lol). On that note I tried to look into puttig Jet in this story but I just don't know enough about his backstory to feel comfortable writing him in... there was no mention of him in Legacy so we are just going to operate on that. (sorry!). Aannd... I went to reply to my reviews for last chapter and realized my PM settings were disabled... Not my doing! So, if you have been trying to reach me in the last few months sorry! I think ffnet automatically set it that way when they changed the layout or something.**

**Alright! lets end that absurdly long note... on with the story! (I had to restart it twice, third time is the charm I guess).  
><strong>

**Chapter Two**

Quorra held on tight to Sam as they sped through the city headed for Encom. Together they had spent most of the day trying to figure out what the numbers on Flynn's bracelet meant, if they meant anything at all. _"Surely they mean something,"_ Quorra had reasoned when Sam was about to call it a day, _"Flynn wouldn't have told me that it was the key and that I should explore this world. He always spoke of the day when I would be able to help change your world Sam, I think that was his way of telling me that I need to start really learning about how your world works so that I can make it a better place.' _ With that Sam continued on for a few more hours. He had gathered a few leads but he needed better resources than what he had at home, hence their trip to Encom on a Saturday night.

"I think these numbers might be the geographical location of something, see here... "Sam held the bracelet up to his office lamp for Quorra to see, "there are four sets of numbers; 35, 690, 139 and 70. Now the system hasn't been able to come up with any matches for all of the numbers but it did find a few matchs for the first three." He paused and moved over to his desk where the computer was displaying the results, "and it turns out that 35-690-139 is the geographical location of the *Shinjuku Train Station in Tokyo. What the 70 means at the end I don't know but this is the only solid lead we have gotten out of any combination of these four numbers."

"Where is Tokyo?" Though Quorra had been brushing up on North and South American geography in the recent weeks since she arrived however she had yet to really explore the eastern continents.

"Japan."

"Can we go there?"

"Ooh, probably. There are some technical things that would need to be taken care of. You don't have any form of federally issued ID or a passport." Sam tapped the glass top of his desk in irritation. "I dunno what Dad had planned for when he introduced you to the world but we can't get very far around here without all the proper documentation. We will probably have to forge you a passport and drivers license, not easy these days" Sam snorted in amusement at his own choice of words before returning to his previous stoicism. At his momentary lapse in mood Quorra cocked her head and looked at Sam.

"What is it?"

"Oh, I was just remembering that Zues had told me that I would need a forged disc to cross the Sea of Simulation and found it ironic."

"So wait, you are planning on doing something highly illegal; for me; when the country is not at war; and I am trying to not make a bad impression with those whom meet me?" Quorra listed off using her fingers with a frown on her face. "Sam, why don't we just take a private jet? It would be much more discrete.

Because if something happens and we get asked for official documents, and it will because we have to go through customs regardless of our method of transportation," he added before continuing his sentence, "if we don't have them that would be just as bad as getting caught forging information except we wouldn't have that forged information to give us an escape window. We will be obvious tourists in Japan, what happens when we are asked to show our passports and we don't have any? Then we will be put in prison and I don't want to have to ask Alan to bail me out, again." though his angry tone had startled Quorra she decided to try pushing a little more. She didn't want him to do something stupid just for her sake if there was any other way.

"But-"

"No!" Sam cut her off then lowered his voice and said, "Look, I will think about it but we have a lower chance of being deported if we have official documents okay? Trust me, you don't want to get deported and you really don't want to be holed up in a foreign prison. I refuse to let that happen to you and if getting a few fake papers is what it takes that's what I'm going to do." there was no room for discussion with that statement, he hadn't even looked at Quorra while he spoke, he was too busy trying to keep his temper from flaring. It was probably a good thing because she was glaring at him for nearly refusing to even consider her idea. The thought of Quorra getting separated from him in a foreign country and questioned scared him. Sure, she would probably be fine and be able to either talk or break her way out but they would still be on the wanted person's list. And there was that **case of the guy who died while in the government's custody as he was being deported. Sam shivered, "Look Quorra, I just don't want something to happen to you or me okay?" _Especially to you..._ Sam thought to himself. "And with you not having been born here and not having a social security number among other things makes it difficult..."

"Wait, social-security?" Quorra spoke the words hesitantly, her anger and frustration with Sam momentarily forgotten, "I remember Flynn telling me about it and how I would have needed one if I were to ever make it to the user world. I think he created one for me, although I don't know how to access it from the user world." Quorra suddenly looked back at the door to the office that was open a little before glancing over at Sam to find him whispering something with his eyes closed and a smile on his face.

_Thank. You. Dad._ Sam thought to himself, _For thinking of most of the angles._ Sam opened his eyes after silently celebrating in his head to find Quorra staring at him with a smirk. "What?" he asked innocently, "Just givin' the old man his due. I mean he basically solved at least half of our current problem; all we have to do is find that solution on the computer. Do you know where he would have stored that information?

"Mmm, I'm not sure. My guess though would be that he hid it in one of his books that were on the bookshelf."

"I should be able to find the books because they would exist as data, in which case the information would just be buried in one of those files" Sam grabbed the chip that was hanging around his neck and held it tight for a moment, "Shall we see what we can find?"

* * *

><p>Edward Dillenger Jr. walked down the hall to his office at Encom after making a trip to the snack bar. Even though it was a Saturday night he was hard at work trying to come up with the next big thing. He wanted credit for something, to be recognized for something instead of always being in his father's shadow. But some days he just liked to brown nose around; the programmer was fond of spying on his less than favorite boss in an attempt to find some way to oust him. Although the chances of it actually happening were less than slim and the majority of what Sam did was incredibly boring in his opinion, he would take the first chance he got to pay Sam back for ruining the planned release of Encom OS 12. He had worked so hard on that project and it was all for not! As he continued walking down the hall he noticed a few lights on that weren't on earlier. He slowed his pace and listened carefully, he could hear what sounded like Sam's voice but there was another voice with him, a girl. Dillenger backed up to the wall next to the door and listened.<p>

"Wait, social-security?" the girl's voice echoed into the hall. _Who on earth is this girl? "_Iremember Flynn telling me about it and how I would have needed one if I were to ever make it to the user world. I think he created one for me, although I don't know how to access it from the user world." _How does she not know about social security? What does she mean by the user world?_ Dillenger decided to risk taking a peek inside the office but jumped back when the girl who was talking to Sam glanced over at the door. Dillenger stood there listening to see if she would come after him but she didnt so he stuck around. After listening to more of the conversation and deciding that either he was missing something big or Sam and this girl had lost their minds he attempted another look inside the office. He saw the girl stare at something on one side of the room before leaning down from her perch on the corner of Sam's desk. _Wait... is she... what the..._ Dillenger watched as she buried her nose in Sam's neck before whispering something to which he smiled and turned to look at her. She smiled back "What do you say we take this business somewhere more private?" Sam blushed but responded by pulling her face to his and kissing her before he stood up and prepared to leave his office with the girl. _Crap! _ Dillenger noticed the door across the hall was open so he ducked in there to hide as the two walked down the hall to the stairs. Breathing a sigh of relief Dillenger left his hiding place and went to try the door to Sam's office only to find it locked.

"Hmm, oh well, I can hack in from my computer." And with that he continued on to his office, shaking his head at what he had just witnessed.

* * *

><p>"Quorra, are you going to tell me what that was all about?" Sam asked, his voice bouncing slightly as he briskly walked down the stairs.<p>

"We were being watched." Sam nearly tripped down the stairs at her answer.

"We were what? Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Someone was standing outside in the hallway listening." Sam just shook his head and growled. He couldn't complain about the way he had been interrupted but he had been so startled by her change in demeanor that he hadn't really had control over a few things during their exchange. Sure, they had kissed before and he had held her in his arms but the way she had spoken was much more provocative than he had thought her capable of. _Although, she has been here a month and she is a very fast learner. Man I just hope she didn't notice._ He could still feel her breath on his skin when she had leaned down and whispered 'Play along.' Sam had to mentally restrain his hand from smacking his face as they continued down the stairs. _This is not the time to worry about that, why was someone spying on us and how much did they hear?_

Quorra looked up as they passed a door with a big three painted on it, they were almost to the ground level. "Sam, why do you insist on taking the stairs? Wouldn't the elevator be easier?"

Sam laughed. "Yes it would but where is the fun in that? Besides, you may have been unconscious through the whole thing but our last experience in an elevator wasn't very pleasant."

* * *

><p>Up in his own office Dillenger began to poke around and try to hack into Sam's computer to see what exactly he and the mystery girl were working on. After a few minutes of typing and trying a few backdoors he was in. "Alright Sam, what were you researching?" Dillenger pulled up the internet browser Sam had used and accessed its memory while also pulling up any other programs that had been running. "Japan? Shinjuku Train Station? Why would they be interested in that?" <em>Is it possible that Sam is involved in insider trading? But then who was the girl? She was obviously more than just someone to spend some entertaining evening hours with because she spoke of Kevin Flynn as if she knew him...<em> Dillenger tried to dig around a little bit more but soon gave up when he found little else that was of interest to him. So he set up a little trace on Sam's computer that would alert him if Sam did anymore research on anything concerning Japan and decided to call it a night.

* * *

><p>Back at the conglomeration of shipping containers they called home Quorra was trying to decide what she wanted to eat while Sam fished around on the backup of the grid that he had made when he returned. "Sam, can I heat up these hard boiled eggs? I don't really like the taste of them cold." Sam glanced up from his work for a moment.<p>

"Probably, just make sure to cu-ut them up first." Quorra accidentally dropped the jelly jar on the counter halfway through his sentence, startling both of them.

"Okay!" she put two of the hard boiled eggs that had been peeled in a bowl to heat them up. Quorra punched a few buttons on the microwave and leaned against the counter to watch Sam work at the table while they cooked. At the beeping on the microwave she took the bowl out and grabbed a fork to dig in when there was a loud 'pop' much like a Pillsbury dough can popping open and the next second there was steaming egg everywhere. Quorra dropped the bowl with a shriek causing a second explosion and ran backwards a few feet holding her hands to her face and chest which were covered in egg bits. Sam had nearly fallen out of his chair when the egg had sprayed him in the face and luckily it only hit the back of his laptop rather than the keyboard or the screen. When the proverbial dust settled and the two began to look around at the mess and at each other they started laughing.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked Quorra as he walked over and inspected her face that was speckled with white and yellow. She smiled and nodded, a laugh escaping her lips as she finally got her breathing under control from the adrenaline. "You didn't cut it in half did you?" he deadpanned and she shook her head.

"Was I supposed to?" at her response Sam smacked his face with his palm, wiping most of the egg off at the same time.

"Yes!" he laughed, "I told you to."

"Oh, _that's_ what you said when I dropped the jelly jar." Quorra giggled at her own mistake. "Well at least I used a plastic bowl." she pointed down at the overturned bowl on the floor covered in the remains of the second egg. She had a point, at least the bowl was in on piece.

"So..." Sam began as they were cleaning up the mess. Quorra worked on the floor and the cabinets while Sam worked on the walls, the lights and the ceiling. "I think I may have found your information, there was a lot to sort through though. If the file that I am looking at right now contains it then he hid the information in The Mysterious Island-" there was a gasp from Quorra.

"That was one of my favorites!" Sam laughed.

"I know, in fact it's the one you showed me during our little tour of the safe house. That's why it was one of the first places I looked." He smiled to himself as he stood on a chair to wipe the ceiling with a rag. "Now I just have to find a way to get it printed... I have some connections and a guy who used to make fake ID's, maybe we can get him to help out without asking too many questions.

* * *

><p>A few days had passed since his close call with Sam and the mystery girl and his trace program had been silent. Dillenger was just beginning to think that perhaps he had simply been sleep deprived and hallucinating when he caught a glimpse of a slender frame with a head of black hair walking down the hallway. He watched as she turned a corner like she knew exactly where she was going and just as he poked his head around the corner he saw her vanish through the door to Sam's office. Confused but relieved that he had not been hallucinating the night before Dillenger walked back to his own office. His computer beeped just as he sat down in his chair, indicating that his trace program had found something relevant on Sam's computer. Dillenger pulled it up and was surprised to find that it was a confirmation for two plane tickets to Tokyo leaving in 5 hours. Deciding to investigate more Dillenger left his office and casually walked down the hall toward Sam's office, if anyone questioned him he could say he was just on his way to the snack bar.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ah my dear Quorra Gabriel," Sam said with a smile, using the name that he had found on the papers Flynn had created for her, "you made it!"<p>

"Of course I did! I knew how to drive before coming to this world Sam." Quorra said with mock irritation to which Sam just laughed.

"Hey, I trusted you with my bike that's gotta count for something doesn't it? Security didn't give you any problems?"

"Naw, I just waved my ID at them and they let me through, my guess is that I was spotted with you on the security feeds the other night." That thought gave Sam chills but she was right, someone was always monitoring the camera feeds.

"You got my backpack?"

"Yep! It's down with your bike and my bag."

"Alright then shall we go to Japan?" Sam asked as he stood up and threw on his leather jacket.

"Definitely." Quorra replied with a big smile and looped her arm around his.

**So let me know... did you like it, did you not, why... was it too jumpy, not detailed enough... did I just lose sight of the characters? I had some goals for this chapter and it sort of ran away from me and kept me from accomplishing some of them. :(  
><strong>

**YAY! A confirmed third movie is on its way... there is a wait but still, its gonna happen! :D**

**Quorra Gabriel, named after Jules Gabriel Verne, was inspired by her favorite author, much the same way Olivia changed her name to Wilde... just thought you guys would find that interesting.**

**Oh and the egg exploding thing... that actually happened at my office... not like I described it of course but one of our managers didn't cut the egg before she put it in the microwave (which her husband told her to do) and it exploded EVERYWHERE when she cut into it. And I'm not exaggerating when I say everywhere lol.**

***(Shinjuku)This information is based off of research I did back in January when I started having ideas for this story. I was unable to duplicate it when I came back to writing again so I apologize if there is any incorrect information there but the story was already so built around the numbers I didn't want to change them.**

****(Dead guy in custody) See The Economist magazine, article titled A Nation's Bouncers (after economistdotcom type in node/16113280 should take you right to it).  
><strong>

**AND... A big thank you to all of my reviewers. And to all of you who just added this to an alert... I see you! lol... leave some feedback, it really makes my day and it drives me to work on my chapters more so than if I were just to write because I can. :)  
>Mr. Osborne, Silver-ShadowSpark, PadawanCassy, macgamer, Dragonclaw11<strong>

**P.S.S. Updates are going to be slow, I need to be teaching myself some new things for work and have a life at the same time so I will work on this when I have time, I promise. (Reviews help! :D)  
><strong>


End file.
